Silver and Gold
by thatfilmgirl
Summary: Series of one shots taking Place in James Potter's 6th year. Not with who you think :) Reviews are most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Well, well, well  
**Rating**: Pg-13  
**Part:** 1  
**Disclaimer**: I own no one. First in a series.  
**A/N**: I've always been interested in AU type couples and James and Narcissa really appealed to me, especially after we had them together in my rpg. So I chronicled their life through their sixth year and I plan to continue after school with the drabbles. Reviewing is very much appreciated along with constructive critiscm.

* * *

Cissa looked at the long display of brooms. All different sizes, different prices, different colours... She hated them for that very reason. Too many. Five different styles of Nimbus 1977s. One price. Good lord that was a lot of money. Cissa shifted uncomfortably, hand flying to her tender cheek. The bruising was slight, but still noticeable. All she had to do was grab a broom, pay for it, and send it to Sirius. No need to do a good job.

But Annie would and that's what made her feel so bad.

James, who was completely bored, had been strolling along the cobbled stones of Diagon Alley when he spotted a pretty blonde looking at an assortment of brooms. _Blonde, hot and Quidditch? What more can you ask for?_ He thought, smugly.

He walked towards the store, making a pathway through the crowd, hoping she wouldn't move so he could talk to her. He needed something to take his mind off of dire issues. After coming up behind her, he smiled slightly, and in his lowest, sexiest voice, uttered the words,

"Hallo, gorgeous. Those are nice brooms, don't you think? Are you looking for a certain type of broom?"

Cissa stiffened slightly at the voice. Oh, this was just great. _Absolutely spiffing._ The last person she wanted to see at this very moment was James Bloody Potter. "I appreciate the compliment, sir." She responded, wondering what the look on his face would be when she finally turned around and discovering that he was hitting on her. "And yes, I am looking for a particular type, although I'm not entirely certain you're the right one to ask."

He also stiffened, recognising the venomous voice. _Oh crap._ All right. Why did he always hit on people he knew? He shook himself, inconspicuously, and forced a rather large grin.

"Cissa! I didn't know that was you. Sorry, I wouldn't usually hit on harpies. They're too aggressive for me. And, I know a lot about brooms because I am skilled in the art of Quidditch. Not that you would know. I hear you're a fish out of water on a broom."

He smirked, rudely, and looked at the numerous brooms and their prices.

She grinned at the tone of his voice. Oh, he was _definitely_ kicking himself right now, she knew it.

"Well, harpy is rather harsh, don't you think, James? And no. I have flown a broom before. First year flying class. Although I'm not so sure about your skill in Quidditch. I don't want to shatter your ego too soon."Cissa sighed softly and scratched her arm. "The broom isn't for me anyway."

"No one can shatter my ego, doll. God knows everyone's tried. I seem to have this gift where I can block out the annoying voices of people who wish to hurt my precious ego. Hint hint, nudge nudge," he commented, leaning against the window, smiling at her attempts to wound him.

"By the way, who's the broom for? A boy? Lucius, perhaps?"

"Oh god no." She moaned, disgust quite evident in her voice. The five dozen roses drifted through her mind. "He can send me all the flowers he wants, but the boy isn't getting anything from me."

Cissa looked at him then, forgetting about her bruised cheek and the barbs it would bring. She was getting too annoyed with the arrogance and audacity the Gryffindor projected to care anymore. "I'm doing a favour for my sister. She seems to have lost a bet with Sirius."

He laughed at the disgust in her voice, knowing how much of a prude Lucius really was, but then stopped suddenly. The bruise she had received was in plain sight now and James was surprised that something could ruin her porcelain skin.

"Bullocks, what happened to your face? Who did that to you!" he said, truly concerned.

Cissa touched her cheek self-consciously, frowning. What was it to him whether or not her father hit her? She rolled her eyes, deciding not to take his concern seriously. "Who do you think? Why do you think? Sirius has gotten enough of these to tell you."

She made to move past him, but his tall, broader form was blocking the path. "Could you please move so I can go into the shop?" Cor, he sure was tall; she had to lean her head back to look at him properly. "Unless you're just going to block the entrance all day. But I'm really not in the mood to kick anyone to move.

Why wouldn't she tell him who hit her? Realization dawned on him, and he became upset. What if it was that prat, Rodolphus? Or Lucius? They all worked the same way. He wouldn't be surprised if they did hit her. He frowned deeply, and scrunched up his eyebrows.

"I'm not budging until you give me a straight answer, Black. Who hit you and why?" he asked, completely blocking her from entering the store. Grr. He was mad now. And his neck was hurting from looking down so much.

Cissa scowled, putting her fists on her hips. The jerk! He honestly thought he could order her about. HER! And why the hell was he putting on such an act. Acting like he actually _cared_.

"You mister," She bit out, poking him in the chest. "Are not the boss of me. I don't have to tell you one damn thing." The look he was giving her told her otherwise. "I don't want to talk about it. What happens between my father and myself is non of your business, alright?"

He raised his eyebrow, while rubbing his sore chest. So her father hit her...that wasn't surprising. Everyone in her family was bonkers.

"Fine. You know what? I don't care anymore. You're right, sorry for taking interest in your health and existence," he said, glaring at her sullenly.

Cissa looked down at her feet. Why would James Potter care about her 'health and existence?' Andie was the only one who ever did. She could still feel him looking down at her and she fought the urge to fidget. Looking back up at him, she stated rather matter-of-fact, "You confuse me. Annoying as hell. But you confuse me." With a sigh, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "Are you coming in with me or are you going to stand here getting a crick in your neck. I've never bought a broom before."

He half-smiled while rubbing his sore neck. Damn her for being so short. He grabbed onto her hand and looped her arm through his, while leading her into the Quidditch shop.

"Well, midget, you have come to the right man. Buying a broom is an intricate art that most people cannot master. But, since I do it often, I shall teach you to get the best broom for the best price. Sirius will be proud," he dictated, his eyes twinkling. It was obvious he loved brooms.

"Don't call me midget." Cissa muttered dully. She bit her lip as he led her into the cool interior of the shop. Every type of broom one could imagine lined the musty shelves plastered with winking posters of the England team. Why was it that every boy she came into contact with over the past few days made her tingle down to her toes? _Maybe its because they've all been really hot. Although James does have a nice smile. Where did that come from?_.

"Are you offering some type of escort service or are you helping me get a broom?" Cissa laughed. He looked like a little boy during his first visit to Honeydukes.

"Mmm, Brooms," he mumbled, grinning and doing a 360, looking at all the corners of the store. This was his second home. He winked at the owner of the store, bellowed a greeting and steered Narcissa towards the Nimbus 1977s.

"Both I guess. I am escorting you, while offering help on broom-ownerage. These were the brooms Sirius wanted, right?" he asked, pointing.

She nodded mutely, a bit unnerved by the look in his eyes. "Nimbus 1977. I guess its not that hard" She grumbled, poking at the tail end of one of the brooms. "So, which one do you think he'll like best?" Cissa glanced up at him curiously, pushing a stray lock of dark blonde hair out of her eyes. "You know his needs better than I do."

Yes, she decided. Potter was hot. And she was never going to tell him.

He smiled at her and lifted a random broom, balancing it on his fingers and doing all sorts of tests.

"Now, Ms. Black, this one here is a fine specimen. But it's overly priced. The bristles are too short and the wood feels a bit old. Not the best broom for Sirius. We need something strong, or he'll break it."

He went through some more brooms before finding the perfect one. He handed it over to Narcissa while summoning the owner, in order to pay for it.

"Now this is the perfect broom. He'll love it, seriously. Make sure you tell him I picked it out, oki doki?"

Cissa slid the gold across the counter and filled out the delivery form. She wasn't going to take that thing back with her to the house. She was hurting enough, thank you very much.

"Well, this is supposed to becoming from Andie, so I'll be sure to forward the message onto her. Or you can on your date tonight." Handing back the form and slipping the receipt in the pocket of her brown suede skirt, she glanced back at James. "Why did you help me anyway?" Cissa asked, heading out of the shop. She looked back at him over her should. "Are you coming?" Did she even expect him to follow her?

_Damn,_ he though, _I forgot about the date tonight._ He looked up at her, his thoughts cut short. James stood there, not sure if her should go with her or head home to get ready for the date. After all, he would be picking up Andie in an hour or so.

"Erm, what? Oh, I helped you because I know brooms, because Sirius needs the best and because you're a cool cat, Cissa. Not much to it really."

He quickly followed her out the store, and into the crowded street. He looked at her nervously, not knowing what else to say. Nervousness turned quickly into impatience, and he started hopping around like a child needing to go to the bathroom. At this rate, he would be late.

She didn't seem to notice his impatience. "Cool cat? I must admit, you're not that bad yourself, Jamie." She giggled, poking him in side. _Okay, now you're just beginning to act weird _"You okay?"

He smiled after she poked him and he slightly nudged her back while they walked down the street. "Thank you, m'lady. And yes, I'm fine. It's just, you know, I have a date..." He stopped and looked at her seriously, not really knowing why he was making this more complicated then it was.

Cissa stopped after a few feet and looked back at him. "Yes," She smiled, nodding. "You have a date with my sister at seven. It's about five right now." She chuckled. "You must take longer than her to get ready, if you're so eager to get back."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. It was weird. He had a date with Andie, but was spending his time with Narcissa. This could definitely lead to Drama later on. _But it's not like it's serious, right?_ he asked himself, not really sure.

"Is it 5? I wasn't aware. That's ok, I'm in no hurry. Don't worry. Err, how are you going to get that broom to Sirius?" he asked, trying to divert her attention to something else.

She cocked her head, more blonde hair falling from the half ponytail in the back of her head. She brushed it impatiently away and resumed her pace with James'. "Sending it straight to your house; wrapped with a card." She rolled her eyes. "'To my cousin Sirius. Snape is mean. And James is nice. Love Annie.'" She recited, an amiable smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Strange, this was. She should be home helping her sister do her hair for a date with the same boy she was walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. It was strange, and felt … right on so many levels.

"I believe I couldn't say it better myself. Sirius will cherish that card always," he said, laughing out loud. They continued walking down a slowly emptying Diagon Alley, both lost in their thoughts. What he had realized was that he felt comfortable with Narcissa. But, then again, he felt comfortable with everyone. He pondered this, not really paying attention to anything else.

"Hey, Cissa, want something to drink? Or eat? It's almost dinnertime," he asked, his stomach grumbling.

Cissa nodded. "Whatever you want; really doesn't matter to me." She shouldn't really be walking with James. What if someone saw them and jumped to conclusions? Her stomach tightened. What if her father saw them? She shook her head at that. _No,_ she thought. _He's at home with some whore from the Hog's Head_. "Fortescue's looks pretty empty, we could get an ice cream?" Ooh, she hadn't had ice cream in ages...

"Cookie dough's my favorite. Oh, with chocolate sauce... maybe some sprinkles, oh, cherries too, and caramel."

He raised his eyebrows at her choices. "Love, first of all, cookie dough is _my_ favourite. Second of all, how do you keep your figure with the amount of stuff you put on ice cream? You're insane, you know that? Beautiful, but insane."

He then ordered himself the same thing, sans all the toppings she ordered. He liked it natural, since he could taste the actual dough much better.

She raised her eyebrows over the mountain of dessert. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked innocently, picking the cherry off for later and shoving her spoon rather violently into her mountain of whipped cream. Why did that comment make her neck burn? It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Or is that the mutual love for cookie dough talking?

He grinned, spooned out some ice cream and shoved it into his mouth. "Obviously you're beautiful," he said, his mouth full of ice cream. After fully chewing and swallowing, he said "That bruise adds a bit of kick to your looks, you know? You've got more of a dramatic look. It's nice, actually," he said, a lot softer this time.

She looked down quickly, her cheeks heating up uncharacteristically and took another bite of ice cream. James was right. Sirius was right. She was insane. She was insane for thinking that there could be nothing better than sitting here. A normal girl and a normal guy sharing love for cookie dough and not acting like supposed archrivals. "I bet you say that to all the girls," She replied gently, softly, avoiding his eyes. They made her dizzy. James Potter and his dizzy eyes

"Actually," he said, trying to catch her eye. "None of them likes cookie dough." He ate some more then said, "Don't you think it's funny? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, having ice cream together without fighting? It's really improbable. I don't think I've ever seen it before." She was getting nervous, he could tell. Maybe she'd stop though, since this wasn't that big of a deal. It's just ice cream after all.

_A Gryffindor and a Slytherin having ice cream together _Yes, it was rather strange. "I could throw my cherries at you," She suggested with a grin, scooping up a large amount of whipped cream and examining it with a critical eye. It was then that she felt something (and she was sure that it was James' foot) rub her ankle. Cissa jumped, her spoon lifting slightly so that some of the cream smeared on the tip of her nose.

James noticed the ice cream on her nose and leaned over in order to brush it off. Since they were under an umbrella, he really couldn't see much, so he leaned over the small table a bit more. After wiping off the ice cream, he noticed how close their faces were.

_Oh hell._ Cissa thought. Her heart started to beat a little faster and she noticed the golden flecks in his dark eyes. Gold and green and blue and...

They were getting closer, wern't they? Or he was, Cissa couldn't think of anything else when his lips softly and gently met hers.

James cupped the side of her face, making sure it wasn't the bruised cheek. He closed his eyes and moved his lips slowly, enjoying the sensation. She tasted like chocalte and cherries and whipped cream and cookie dough. After taking it slow, James pressed a bit harder, opening his mouth slightly, which, he was happy to note, was well recieved.. The kiss was slowly becoming more serious, but also more passionate and wonderful. Sadly, his thoughts wandered from kissing Narcissa to fantasies of kissing Lily. He got so caught up in the moment, that he moaned and uttered the one word that Narcissa really did not want to hear.

Narcissa had never kissed a boy in her life. No one. Some had tried, but she'd never kissed any of them. Kissing James was...

_Did he just say Lily?_

Cissa pulled away so fast she almost tipped her chair over. The two of them stared at one another for the longest time, both breathing rather heavily. The look in James' eyes confirmed it and she found her eyes suddenly stinging.

"What did you just call me?" She asked hoarsely, breathlessly.

_Oh. Fuck. _

There was no point in trying to cover it up. She had heard him say 'Lily' loud and clear, and he was done for. She'd probably never speak to him again after this. "Listen, Narcissa, I'm really sorry... It's just that I got caught up in the moment. The kiss was so amazing and my mind wandered and-do you think you could ever forgive me? I feel like crap, I really do," he pleaded. It was a lost hope though, he knew it and so did Narcissa.

Cissa blinked rapidly _God, I seriously must have a crappy life or a bad case of PMS to be crying like this all the time._ "You..." She scowled, standing up. "You know what, James Potter?" She asked and slapped him as hard as she could possibly muster.

The rapidly reddning handprint on his cheek would've been rather enjoyable if her shoulder didn't start throbbing like hell. _I think I ripped the seam..._ she thought. "Fuck you Potter." She hissed, tossing a few sickles on the table. "You know, you better be glad I'm not going to tell Andie about this. I don't even want to think about what she'd do to us. _To you._"

He looked at her rather guiltily, while rubbing his exceedingly reddening cheek. _Potter_, he thought to himself, _you screwed yourself over again._

"I..don't know what to say, really," he stuttered, completely tongue tied. The usual confident, arrogant James was at a complete loss of words. He plopped down at the table and rubbed his eyes in order for him to avoid looking at her. Usually, he could probably shrug this over, maybe even talk himself out of it. Who cares if they said he had an enormous ego? But, this time, it wasn't the case. "Gods..."

"Thank you for your help," She seethed, her voice cracking. "Have a nice time thinking about the other flower..." She trailed off, grabbing her purse from under the table and stalking out of the store. Go home, hide under the covors, and wodner why she was going crazy, that was the damn plan.

James watched her leave, feeling incredibly bad himself. You want to know the worst thing? The prospect of him hurting Narcissa was leaving his mind, and the prospect of how good her ass looked in that skirt was slowly entering. _ARGH! SHIT, PRONGS, CONTROL YOURSELF._

With his hormones raging, he stood up angrily, toppling over his chair and the table. He started walking in the opposite direction of Narcissa, not paying attention to the man who was yelling at him for ruining his table and dishes. _Shut the bloody hell up, will you?_ he thought, silently cursing him. He casually looked at his watch, making sure he wasn't going to be late for his date, but unfortunately, it was too late to pick her up.

James Potter, whose life seemed almost perfect two hours ago, concluded that he just had the _worst_ day.

So much for happy endings.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this first part. Please Review :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hogsmede

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none.

Part: 2

Cissa glared at Annie, who was clutching her bag rather protectively, a smug smile plastered across her face. "I don't see why you can't show me," She grumbled, twirling a lock of hair languidly around one finger. Hogsmede though usually busy, was rather calm.

"I won't show you because it's a surprise..." Annie replied with a grin. No need for Cissa to know _everything_. After all, it wasn't really _necessary_.

"Its not fair. I always tell you _everything_." '_Well, maybe not... but its not like we're talking about_ certain _boys, now is it_.' After a moment, and a few more steps she spoke again. "Thirsty? Perhaps the Three Broomsticks isn't too crowded, unless everyone is hiding."

Her sister shrugged. "If you want to. I need to rest my feet for a moment, anyway. There is a rather nice cafe just down the street."

Cissa shrugged. "Doesn't really... matter..." She trailed off into silence, eyes narrowing to get a better view of the figure shuffling around in front of them. '_Oh hell..._'

"What is it?" Annie asked, allowing her bag to fall to her side as she stood on tiptoe to see over people standing in her line of sight. "Is it someone we know? Is it Sirius? I have a bone to pick with him."

James Potter was strolling the streets of none other then Hogsmede. He had been thinking of all the events that had happened in the past couple days. He was also thinking about how he could avoid Sirius beating him to a bloody pulp. At that moment, he heard a couple of familiar voices twittering behind him. He turned his head slightly, trying to decipher who they were when he recognized them. "Excellent," he mumbled to himself, trying to stay calm. "The two people who want to beat me into a pulp even more then Sirius." James then turned quickly around and tried to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Is that...?" Annie squinted her eyes for a second before her expression changed to that of extreme anger. She turned towards her sister and handed her the bags. "Hold these for me. JAMES _POTTER_!" she shouted, running after him.

It was quite obvious to anyone on the street that he was trying to avoid her. Annie had quite some difficulty trying to keep up with him as he darted through the crowd. '_Oh this is ridiculous!_' she thought and she pulled her wand out of her pocket. "_IMMOBULUS!_"

James suddenly froze in mid run, not being able to move a muscle. After a few pointless tries, he gave up and stood still, waiting for the girls to catch up to him. He silently prepared himself for the insults and the backlash he was about to receive.

Annie seemed to be having trouble pushing through a small crowd of twittering old witches, so Cissa extracted her wand from her pocket and with a lazy wave said, "_Finite Incantatem_." She steadied him as he stumbled forward, moving away quickly as Annie managed to get through, looking quite dangerous to say the least.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she shouted at him, forgetting she had a wand in her hand and jabbing her finger in his chest. It was a good thing she did, too, because at that moment sparks began shooting out of the end of it, scaring several children and adults.

"Err, I didn't do anything! I was walking, INNOCENTLY, without a person in this world who cares about me! And you guys attack me...

Therefore, the question is, what the hell is wrong with _you_," he said, trying to turn the situation around. It doesn't hurt to try, right?

"I only removed the spell," Cissa bit out, smiling sweetly. "She's the one who's probably going to hex you."

"Yes, I _am_ going to hex you!"

Cissa stepped forward, so her and her sister were shoulder to shoulder. "You never went to pick up Annie. So down on your knees, bitch and hope she doesn't hurt you too much."

He was horrified. These sweet, innocent girls that he had known just yesterday had become cruel, heartless jerkettes. But he was also at least a foot taller and weighed at least 50 more pounds. So, he stood there, with his eyebrow raised, and said "Are you serious? I was joking about the crying. I do not cry, nor am I afraid of you girlies. Also, I'm not sure if my ears are clogged, but did you call me a _bitch_?" he asked, quite perplexed. Wasn't he supposed to be calling THEM bitches? Oh well. They were mad enough, so he had best leave it at that.

"Don't you get STARTED on what we call _you_, _Prongs_. What were you doing yesterday? Partying with you buddies? Huh? You didn't think that _maybe_ a message was _TOO MUCH_ for your weak mind to handle?" Her wand sent out several more sparks, which started a small fire on some poor passer-by's robes. "You think you're _so_ big and important that you can't let your _friend_ know you won't be able to MAKE IT?"

Oh dear "Okay, Andie, wand down. I said WAND DOWN!" She yelped, grabbing her sister's wrist and wrenching the wand away. "This is not a toy, missy."

A small crowd had begun to form and she glared at them, sending them scurrying. She turned back at James, scowling. "Well, I thought I said on your knees and start begging, cause you know, I'm still mad at you." At least... he hopefully still thinks that.

"Oh really?" Annie asked, looking at her sister for the first time in since she began her ranting. "What has he done to you?"

James, at this point, had been completely quiet. He gulped loudly and pulled comically at his collar.

"It was all his fault. He hit on me first!"

"She invited me to choose a broom with her! She was a damsel in distress, and we all know you HAVE to save them."

"You followed me around after that! You didn't _HAVE_ too!"

"Yes I did! You asked me to come! I can't turn down a pretty girl."

_"You_ kissed me, Buddy! And then called me _Lily_"

"You put ice cream on your nose to lure me in! Then _slapped_ me!"

"You were playing footsie with me! It was an accident!"

"I didn't intentionally play footsies with you! The table was too small!"

"You should've chosen a bigger table to fit you're too big body and ego! I can't imagine how anyone can live with all that!"

Annie looked from one to the other, her sister and her friend…blood and friendship...and chose to reach back, punch James and break his nose.

"Aww, SHITE. Why'd you have to go and hit me in the NOSE? God, it was perfect and now you ruined it!" he yelled at Andie, bent over and holding onto his now throbbing nose.

Annie looked at her twin sister and smiled in satisfaction. "That felt good."

"No it DIDN'T," said James, his voice muffled. He was clearly in pain.

"You're just being a baby."

Cissa's eyes widened and she roughly grabbed James by the hair, tilting his head back gently, trying to pull his hands away from his scrunched face. "Don't be such a baby. Let me see."

"Owowow," he moaned, allowing his hands to be pried away from his face. While Cissa check him, he glared at Andie. "How 'bout I punch _you_ in the nose, you crazy bi-"

Before being able to finish his sentence, Cissa poked him hard in the nose, disallowing him to continue. He scrunched up his eyes, and tried not to yell out loud.

"You try, and Sirius will kick your arse. And you know it." Annie said, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did that hurt?" She grabbed her wand from her purse and prodded his nose ever so carefully. "Medicore Repairo." Pulling back, she eyed his formerly broken appendage critically. "Perfect. One of my best, don't you think, Andie?"

Annie smiled. "Yes, though I believe he will have a permanent bump on his nose. Pity. It _was_ such a beautiful nose. Maybe his children will get it, so he can mope."

His eyes widened to big saucers. "Are you kidding? There's a bump?" he asked, yelling in the process. James then started running towards the nearest window to check out his precious nose.

The two girls exchanged a look, and Annie fought to keep a straight face.

Cissa rolled her eyes. "Really, it's hardly bigger than your regular nose." She looked at Andie. _'Shouldn't tease the poor boy.'_ She mouthed. _'Heart attack, you know.'_

James frantically checked his nose and decided there was no drastic change. He breathed in a couple breaths and turned around, looking at the amused twins. "That was extremely cruel, you know that?"

"Of course," Annie said quickly. "That's why I said it. You worry too much about things, Jamie. You need to take it down a notch."

"Besides," Cissa smiled. "I'm just too good at those things to mess up." Giving Andie back her bag, she pocketed her wand and wiped her hands on her black skirt...

"I'm off for a butterbeer, if anyone cares to join me." She announced, starting up the road to the Three Broomsticks.

James started walking, but realized how this might be a potential trap. _Remember the last time she asked you to join her?_ he thought, scolding himself...

"Uh, I've actually got to get home. My mum's expecting me," he said, making up a quick excuse. _Best not risk it, Prongs_.

"Right. Look Jamie..."

"If he doesn't want to he doesn't have to-" She trailed off as Annie's eyes widened in excitement, a chuckle as she scampered into the bookshop. "Half-price Writing sets, I should've known."

James watched as Andie ducked into the quill store. He decided not to think about it that much and turned to Cissa, with a soft look in his eyes. "Hey, you still mad at me?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged, looking down at her shoes. "Hurt is more like it." Cissa looked up at him sadly. "My first kiss and the guy says someone else's name.. I guess I'm not that good, huh?" She shifted impatiently, neck burning. Yes, this was just her luck.

He smiled sadly and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You won't...tell her, will you? It'd seriously ruin my reputation. Listen, I'm sorry for ruining your first kiss. If I knew it was going to be that bad, I would of never kissed you in the first place. You deserve way better then me and my worthless kisses," he recited, as if from a book. He'd been practicing ways he might apologise to Cissa, if the opportunity had presented itself.

She smiled up at him shyly, poking him gently in the ribs. "It was real nice, actually. It was perfect. Besides the Lily part." Gods, she was turning into a bumbling 10 year old. _It was real nice_ ugh. She should just shove her foot in her mouth and go, but no, she had to stay rooted to the spot and swoon.

He smirked, noticing her slight air-headedness. "It was that good, huh?" He liked the kiss also, but he wasn't the type of guy to tell other girls that. It was confidential knowledge, only for the men.

"Although I really don't have anything to compare it too." Cissa reasoned, shifting from one foot to the other. "Gracious, she's taking forever, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, I'll bet you'll be kissing plenty of other guys soon. But, I must warn you, my kiss is one of a kind. You might be disappointed." What? It was true. To be modest, James was a great kisser. It was all the practise he received, but he wasn't going to screw himself over by saying that out loud.

She smirked rather mischievously at that. "And how about you? Will I be kissing _you_ anytime soon?" Oh yes, she was evil. Evil evil evil.

He looked up at the sky, stroked his chin and pondered. He then grinned maniacally, pecked her quickly on the lips and bolted down the street, cackling like a mad man. "You probably will be kissing me _very_ soon, no worries!" he yelled over his shoulder, before running around a corner and disappearing completely.

a/n: Please Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm sorry you're dying

Rating: R.

Disclaimer: Own None

Part: 3

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews. Yeah, as you've probably noticed I write my Narcissa a little diffrently. Maybe because I was tired of the constant two Narcissa's: Weak and miserable Cissa and Bitchy stuck up Cissa. So I decided to break out of the box and try some new stuff. You'll see bits and pieces of the Weak and the Bitchy, but she's entirely her own.

And to catch you up so you aren't confused: Sirius took Andie and Narcissa to the Potter house because he was worried about their well being (After she got hit). Andie's adjusting nicely but Cissa is freaking out.

You'll also notice this is R. Beware!

* * *

_And Diego grabbed the wand and pressed it-_

Cissa's eyes widened as she turned the page. "Is that possible?" She muttered, stretching her leg out of the tub and adjusting her pillow. She was going to have to get out of the bathroom and grab some more books. Oh, and she'd have to grab some food because she hadn't eaten since the night before.

James wanted to take a shower, since he hadn't taken one that day and he felt quite dirty from playing Quidditch earlier that day. He went to a cupboard that held necessary bathroom essentials and grabbed two towels and some loofah. While walking towards the bathroom he noticed that the door was closed and a sliver of light shone from the crack between the door and floor. James knocked the door impatiently, hoping whoever was inside was finished.

Jumping, Cissa looked toward the door, eyes wide in fear. _They found me they found me they found me hell_. She sunk lower in the tub. But that was ridiculous. No sounds of screaming or running steps. And they would've burst the door down. "The bathroom down the hall should be free!" She yelled to whoever was outside.

"Cissa, is that you?" James yelled through the door. Man, he should have known she'd be hiding out. "I can't go down the hall; there isn't a shower in there. Listen, are you ok?"

Cissa poked her head over the tub and peered at the door. "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Go wash in the sink, I'm not coming out!" With a self-pitying whimper, she closed the star and moon shower curtain and opened her book again. She wanted to know what Diego was going to do next.

Argh, she was hogging the bathroom. He knew inviting so many people to his house would screw up the delicate balance of bathroom time. She also didn't sound very happy. In fact, she sounded a bit nervous. "Cissa, let me in. I really need to take a shower and it seems as if you need to talk," he said, deciding to be firm. Quidditch was very tiring and his hair was flat on his head from sweating.

"What if your Father or Uncle in Polyjuice!" She yelled back, carefully getting out of the tub. "I open that door, you're going to grab me and send me back home and then you're going to hurt me until I can't move, then heal me and throw me at Malfoy!" Cissa reached for her wand and looked at the door. Well, she could open it. She clicked the lock on the door and jumped back, holding her wand up.

James took a step back, still holding the towels and standing in his Quidditch gear, all sweaty. "Err, why are you pointing a wand at me? I just want to take a shower," he said, confused. His eyes then traveled down to her legs and he smirked, leaning against the opposite wall. "Nice job, Black," he said, staring at her legs, point blank. "Nice job indeed..."

Scowling, she set her wand on the counter and grabbed her pillow and books. "I thought you might be my father. I don't want to go back." She bit her lip and looked at him. "My face is up here. Not down there." Secretly, she was rather flattered, but no need to start anything at the moment. "I'll go hide under my bed now."

"Aww, poor baby. Don't worry; your father can't come here. We'd all kick his arse before he crossed the threshold," he informed her, walking into the bathroom and placing his stuff down. He started taking of his equipment, forgetting she was there.

After he finished taking off all the leather stuff, he walked over to the vacant shower and turned on the hot water.

Cissa gulped and held her stuff tighter to her. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She giggled nervously. "Can I go hide in your room? Andie's getting ready for her date, you know and I don't want to bother her." She squeaked, watching his muscles flex under the shirt. _Yeah, run to his room, you idiot._

"Ok, yeah. The door's open, just let yourself in," he commented, nonchalantly. He was really looking forward to his shower. He took off his shirt (with his back to her, you dirty people) and tossed it on a chair, thinking Cissa had already left.

She watched him toss the shirt away and looked at his back. Sure, she saw him shirtless the other night, but it was dark and she was too busy shoving her tongue down his throat to notice. "You got a big bruise on your shoulder." She informed him, skimming her fingers over it gently. "I'll... uh... see you in a few then." Cissa positively ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

James looked over his shoulder, startled that she had seen him without his shirt on. But he got over it, and tried looking at the bruise that she had pointed out. He failed rather miserably at trying to look at his back, so he eventually got into the shower and welcomed the hot water.

Scowling, Cissa closed the James' door behind her and dropped her stuff on his desk. His room was scarily clean, but not messy. A few clothes lay around, along with his Hogwarts stuff. Quidditch posters were plastered on the wall, grinning and winking at her. "Better than my room," she muttered, crawling onto his wrinkled bed sheets and staring at the ceiling. The pillows were rather comfortable.

James took a quick, 15 minute shower and wrapped a robe around him. He picked up all his stuff and headed over to his room. The equipment was heavy and he felt a bit naked under the robe so he quickly ran to his room, threw open the door and tossed his stuff on the ground. He then noticed Narcissa looking at him, so he smiled and head over to the closet.

"You take longer showers than I do," Cissa commented lazily, turning her head to look at the ceiling, trying to ignore the urge to look at him while he changed. "But Sirius says you take five showers a day or something, so I guess its no surprise." She shifted around to elevate the numbness in her foot. "I hope you don't mind me stealing your shirt the other night."

He ducked behind the door and quickly changed. After finishing, he strolled out, with his hair still damp and sat on his bed, beside Cissa. "No, it's ok, I don't mind. You can keep it since it's an old shirt."

She poked his thigh with her toes. "How generous of you. And your shoulder? Hurt at all? Mine still does..." She sat up, pushing blonde hair behind her ear and looked at him dolefully.

He rubbed his shoulder a bit and realized it _did_ hurt, but it wasn't serious. "Why does your shoulder hurt?" he asked, concerned. He poked it lightly to see if she'd wince.

She did and batted his hand away. "Father hit it with a curse and its taking forever to heal." She gave him a small smile. "No biggie. Not the first time it's happened."

He smiled sadly, knowing what kind of pain she was in. "How about you ask my mum or dad to help? I'm sure they can heal it for you..." he suggested, not wanting her to be in anymore pain. "God, why would they hurt you?"

Cissa shrugged, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "Cause I deserved it. I was out of line. I tried to hit back. I shouldn't have even asked for the stupid broom in the first place." She heaved a sigh, blinking rapidly. "Yeah, maybe I'll ask your mum. She's nice, I like her."

He stroked her hair and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Yeah, you shouldn't have asked. Sirius doesn't even need the broom that bad. I could have just gotten it for him if you asked me."

She giggled, running her fingers down his arm, head still pressed into his shoulder. "You're sweet, you know that right? Tactless and arrogant sometimes, but sweet." She rotated her head to look up at him. "Damn good kisser as well."

"I'm flattered ma'am. You're not so bad yourself. I sometimes can't believe I'm the only guy you've kissed, you're that good," he said. "But you know I seem to have forgotten how it feels. Care to remind me?"

Grinning, she wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed her lips gently to his, swinging a leg over his lap so she could balance herself. Yes, James Potter was a _very_ good kisser.

He grinned against her mouth and his hands quickly encircled her waist, pulling her closer in order to deepen the kiss. He hands then went to the back of her head and he ran his hands through her hair.

Sighing, she shifted so he was sitting on his lap, their torsos pressed against each other. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she too began to play with the wet strands of hair on the nape of his neck, shivering as his hand began to trace circles on her lower back.

James moaned in a low voice, enjoying the sensation that her hands were creating. He then proceeded to lift her up off his lap a bit in order to change positions from sitting to lying down.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as her back hit the mattress gently, golden hair fanning out around her. The broke apart for a moment, both breathing heavily and their lips met one another's again, this time more heated and passionate. He shifted his weight ever so slightly and she gasped, her hands moving away from his neck, down the smooth planes of his back to the hem of his shirt. Should she? Cissa pulled his shirt up a bit, tracing her fingers over his lower back.

Their kissing was getting more frantic, and the heat was building up. James started traveling down, first kissing the side of her mouth, then her jaw and then kissing her neck. He did a sharp intake of breath when he felt her hands on his back. His hand traveled down towards her thigh and he placed it under her long shirt, slowly lifting it up.

"JamesJamesJames," She murmured, feeling his hand hot on her stomach, slowly, torturously going higher. She tugged at the collar of his shirt, impatient. Oh this was getting out of control, but she wouldn't let it go too far. She wasn't ready yet. But the need to feel his skin on hers was becoming unbearable by the minute.

He broke the kiss and urgently took off his shirt, tossing it randomly onto the floor. He then continuing kissing her, his tongue exploring as much of her mouth as possible. He, unlike her, was definitely ready and he lifted her shirt over her bra, waiting for her to lift her head so he could take it off completely. He was crazed with passion and couldn't think of anything but the feeling of her skin against his.

She broke the kiss, quickly pulling her shirt off and tossing it away like he did and flipped him over in one quick movement, straddling his wait and peppering kisses across his jaw, nipping where his neck and jaw met. This feeling was nothing like she had ever felt before and she found herself slowly becoming addicted to it. "James," she murmured, her lips fluttering back to his briefly before moving down the opposite side of his jaw.

"Mm, Cissa," he moaned, making sure he said the right name. He then flipped her on her back and broke the kiss, giving her a look that said 'bring it'. She was obviously the strong type, but so was he. He then caught her mouth in another passionate kiss, running his hands, agonizingly slow, along her thighs and waist.

She shivered with a gasp, running her fingertips down his sides, smiling as he in turn shivered. "Do you," kiss. "Think I'm," kiss. He nipped her lip back, kissing her once more as she hooked a leg around his waist and rolled them back over so she was back on top. She shivered as her hair tickled her shoulders and nipped at his jaw. "Pretty?"

"Of course I do," he said, panting heavily. "But I'm prettier." He grabbed her by the waist and tossed her to the other side of the bed and rolled over, ending up on top of her. He kissed her while supporting his weight on his arms and bit her bottom lip, hard, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" She panted when he pulled away to let her catch her breath. She was aching pleasurably all over, shivering with a cold sheen of sweat beginning to cover her. With a hungry growl, she pulled him back down impatiently, wrapping both legs around his waist.

_Hah,_ he thought. I win!. He then succumbed to the pleasure that was Narcissa, kissing her hungrily, and placing his hands all over, stroking and rubbing greedily. His hand then traveled to her back, and carefully unhooked her bra.

Cissa pulled back quickly at the action. "No James." She panted, shaking her head. "I don't want to..." She trailed off, embarrassment creeping up her neck. She was sure she could already feel his disappointment and she pushed him away, re-hooking the clasp. "I'm not ready..."

He looked at her, feeling awkward about everything that had just happened. "Oh, of course...I shouldn't have, really. It was rude of me to assume...well, you know. I'm sorry. Um…let me get your shirt," he stuttered, getting off the bed and grabbing both her shirt and his. He quickly put his on and threw hers on the bed, doing all of this while looking at the floor, trying not to look at her. "Er, I should go…there's stuff, you know. To do and junk." He then ran his hands through his now dry hair and sighed deeply with disappointment.

Cissa pulled her shirt on quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to sit. "No need to apologize, really. I just feel that it's a little too soon. Don't get me wrong, I'd love too, just not yet." She smiled. "I'm fine with everything but that. Eventually, yes, but not today."

He smiled sadly and hugged her, enveloping her in his strong arms. "It's all right, I understand. When you're ready, we'll talk, okay? I'm not pressuring you into anything, although I'm dying too," he said, joking about the 'dying to' part. He never usually did this, but she was different. He genuinely liked her and didn't want to jeopardize their special friendship.

She sighed contentedly, burrowing into him like she was trying to crawl under his skin. He smelled clean and good, that special James smell that was the reason why she stole the shirt. "Mmm, thank you. And I'm sorry you're dying." she whispered, closing her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Yeah," he said softly, looking down at her. He place her on the bed and quietly exited the room. He looked at her before leaving and whispered "So am I..."

* * *

Kaleidoscope- Thanks for your review! Yeah, that's slightly man-whorish James for you. He just loves the girls. Glad to have kept you surprised with the 'Other flower deal'. Yes I am an Avril Fan but that last line is actually applicable later on and then you'll find out :)

KLLRS- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like the pairing. I've seen very few James/Narcissa stories out there and they've always appealed to me because... well I don't really know, lol. Something different that's rarely done I suppose. And yeah, the OOC, well, we don't know! That's what I like about writing her as a teenager. Also check my explanation above.

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: First Date

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Own none

Part: 4

A/N: I know the last chapter was a bit PWPish but this is nice G rated. It gives me warm fuzzies.

* * *

James was in a major hurry. He threw his tie around his neck, pocketed his wand and took a last glance at the mirror before rushing out of his room as quickly as possible. The last couple days had been a bit stressful from so many people at his house that he had hardly been able to talk to Cissa about what had happened. When the chance presented itself, it was usually awkward and James made excuses to leave. The date, which he was late for, was looming closer and he realized that he would have to face the music sooner or later in the night.

He finally arrived at Narcissa's door, gave a loud knock and stood back, waiting for her to open it.

Cissa jumped, when the knock came, her stomach a little tight with nervousness. Smoothing any wrinkles in her blue sundress, she grabbed her sandals and strapped them on. Cissa had begun to think he wouldn't show, due to the fact that every time she tried to speak with him, James became rather speechless and ran off.

Another look in the mirror and Cissa turned the knob and opened the door. "You're late." She said in way of greeting.

He had been concentrating on tying his tie when she opened the door. Technically, with what he had planned, he didn't really _need_ a tie. In reality, he thought it was cool and flashy. His head snapped up and he grinned sheepishly. His tie was lying on his robes, in a knotty mess with his finger stuck somewhere inside. "Erm, sorry. My tie isn't working," he said lamely. He gave a pitiful last tug and finally gave up, thinking he must look incredibly silly. "Think you could help? It ate me finger."

She shook her head and carefully extracted his finger from the knots, then quickly retied it. "6 years of wearing a tie in school and you still can't tie one on your own." She tightened it just enough so that it wasn't choking him and stepped back, admiring her work. "So, where are we going?"

He looped her arm through his and smiled as a thank you for tying his tie. As the walked down the stairs, James picked up a basket that was sitting on the landing and said, "We're going on a picnic! I've packed us a nice dinner and we're going up to the park," he explained, hoping she would like the idea.

Cissa grinned, rather impressed. "You packed a lunch?" James nodded, swinging the basket slightly. "How do I know you won't poison me?" She squinted in the bright afternoon sun as they left through the side door.

"You won't know until your writhing on the ground, clutching your stomach," he said, laughing. They started walking down the road, idly looking around and enjoying the sites and sounds. By the look of the setting sun, you could tell that night fall was going to be perfect for picnics.

Cissa giggled at that, tentatively laying her head on his arm as they walked. It was still rather warm, and she wondered briefly if she should've brought a cardigan or something. "So how have you been lately?" She asked as he looked around for a spot to set up.

"I'm been good, if a little busy," he commented. "It's a hassle housing so many kids, you know?" _Ahh_, he thought. _And the awkward conversation starts._

"You sound like your mother." She teased, poking him in the side. "And yes, you _have_ been busy. Especially when I try talking to you and you get that look on your face." _Like you're terrified to be around me..._

He scratched his head a bit and said, "What look? There's no look, trust me. Everything's fine! We're here to have fun," he reinforced. _Get a hold of yourself_ he chided, silently. _it's not that big of a deal._

He took a deep breath, shook himself mentally and continued walking, having a different perspective on the date.

Sighing, Cissa did not continue the conversation at the moment. She didn't want to say anything stupid or ruin the date. Instead, she focused her gaze on a pair of children racing to see who could get across the obstacle course faster. Two little boys with sun bleached hair and dirty denim overalls. "So... what fun are we going to have?"

He laughed evilly, but quickly stopped when he started getting evil looks from Narcissa and some random kids. "We're going to have lots of fun. We'll be _eating_, and _drinking_ and running around. And some other things I can think of," he hinted, winking a bit and nudging Cissa.

She rolled her eyes. "Your laugh is an evil laugh." Cissa said jealously. "Curse your sudden yet inevitably acquired talent. Is inevitably even a word?" They stopped by a rather large maple tree near the abandoned playground. Some of the swings still swung, their riders running off not that long ago.

"Obviously it's evil. I should of been sorted into Slytherin, eh?" he joked. "And yes, inevitably is a word." He then noticed the reason for stalling and grinned childishly. Grabbing Narcissa's hand, he dragged her over to the swings and plopped himself on the nearest one.

Shaking her head at the childish look in his eyes, she walked behind him and pressed his back. "You're too heavy, you worthless lump." She laughed, walking back in front of him. "What are you going to do now?"

He covered his mouth in mock offence, but promptly started swinging his legs, the swing and him getting higher and higher with his pump. "Take up a swing, Cissa!" he yelled.

Another roll of her eyes and she plopped on the swing next to him and pumped her legs, pushing off the ground every now and then. "You're such a kid." she called as their swings went past on another.

"Aww, you're just jealous of my cute demeanor. You secretly wish you can be as cute as me," he teased, ruffling her hair as they passed each other once more.

"_Me_ jealous of _you_?" She squeaked, chuckling. "Jealous of your family, but not of you." She ducked her head when he tried grabbing her hair again.

"Yar, your family's not that great, is it? That's ok. You're part of my family now, whether you want it or not." Looking off to the horizon, he started pumping harder, trying to see over the trees.

She smiled, letting herself just swing for awhile. This was nice, just swinging with the birds beginning to quiet down and the sounds beginning to fade as the sun set. It was quiet that she was beginning to miss. The Potter House was far from quiet and she finally began to appreciate the quiet. "So... what do we have to eat?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm a terrible cook. Therefore, we have simple ham or tuna sandwiches, a stolen pie that was supposed to be for dinner and magically cooled ice cream," he listed off, making sure he got everything.

"Ooh, ice cream." She raised a brow, looking at him. "You should be able to say the right name this time, right?" Laughing at the bewildered look on his face, she jumped off the swing when it was slow enough for her not to go tumbling across the ground. "You coming?"

He nodded fervently, and leaped off his swing, landing on the ground with a catlike grace. Arriving at the basket, he quickly spread out a blanket and unpacked all the food. He chose a tuna sandwich and poured himself and drink and waited for Cissa to choose something before starting.

She peered in and grabbed a tuna sandwich for herself before plopping down on the blanket across from him. "Ducks." She pointed out, biting into her food. "Over there. Two by two." _What the hell are you talking about, you psycho?_ she scolded herself. _Ducks!_

"Ducks?" He started laughing and threw a piece of bread at her. "You're bonkers, you know that? You're the only person I know who would start talking about ducks walking two by two."

She blushed and polished off half of her sandwich rather quickly. "But there are ducks. Walking. Two by two." She turned back to where they were moments before and frowned. "And now they've gone into the pond."

"You've gone crazy. It's cute," he said, smiling teasingly. He waved at the ducks to show that he could be just as crazy and then finished off his tuna sandwich. Pulling out the ice cream, he foraged for two spoons and handed one to Cissa.

"I'm glad you enjoy my waning sanity, Mr. Potter." She laughed, sticking her spoon into her mouth to warm it up before stabbing it into the ice cream.

They both sat there in silence, enjoying each other's company and the cookie dough ice cream for a couple minutes. James really didn't want to break the silence, since it was so comforting. He glanced at Cissa and smiled inwardly, knowing how much she loved cookie dough.

She sighed, sucking absently on her spoon after her ice cream had melted and gazing at the purplish clouds, a signal that night would be falling soon. The crickets had ever so gradually begun to chirp and the birds had fallen silent nearly 10 minutes ago. "It's so quiet here." She whispered, as if afraid to break the silence. She spooned some more ice cream in her mouth and lay back against the blanket.

He also lay beside her, not touching her or looking at her. He just gazed up at the sky, catching the first stars of the evening, which were slowly appearing like little light bulbs. "Yeah, It's nice, isn't it?" he whispered back, taking a deep breath and inhaling the earthy goodness.

Sighing, Cissa toed off her sandals and sat up, pulling her legs to her chest and laying her head on her knees, looking at him. It was now or never "Are you scared of me?" she asked gently, hating that she was ruining the wonderful evening.

"Why would I be scared of you, Cissa?" he asked, concerned. He frowned and sat up, waiting for her answer.

She shrugged. "Ever since... that night, you've been busy and every time I try to talk with you, you run away." She looked at him. "Far away. Did I freak you out or something? If I was being too forceful..."

He chuckled and hugged her, encircling his hands all around her and bringing her close to him. "I was just afraid _I_ was too forceful. I didn't want to make it more awkward. I mean, I took it too far, right? And I was afraid I had ruined it and didn't want to face it."

"No, you didn't take it too far. You were fine. I just stopped you before you got too far." She sighed again and they lapsed back into silence for a few minutes. "I actually enjoyed it." She offered, turning a little so her back was pressed against his chest. "It was nice. As far as I'm willing to go for right now. Which I guess is really far."

"Almost far enough not to be able to turn back. But I enjoyed it too and I respect that it's the farthest you're willing to go right now," he said softly. He placed his chin lightly on her head and stared off into the distance.

"Thanks." Cissa replied, looking toward the playground. "I bet I can get to the top of the jungle gym before you."

"You're on," he said loudly. He quickly jumped up and pushed her down (not too harshly), running as quick as the wind to the jungle gym, laughing like a maniac the whole way.

Cissa jumped up and ran as fast as she could after him. She was smaller and more... aerodynamic than he was. She cackled in a rather evil, Slytherin way her father would be proud of as she got in front of him and dove at the ladder, scrambling up like a monkey. She was thankful she had taken her shoes off earlier.

Ah, the shoes are what made him lose. He was obviously stronger then her and could probably beat her in climbing. But as soon as he got on the third step, he slipped and toppled down. Recovering quickly, he tried climbing up as fast as he could only to realize that Narcissa was already sitting up there with a smug look upon her face. "Damn you, woman. You beat me. Now I shall crush you..."

"Hurt me, make me feel cheap." She chirped, wiggling her toes at him. "And you, a seeker. Aren't you supposed to be small and fast?" The air had begun to cool slightly as night began to descend and she shivered. But whether it was from the cold or something else, she wasn't sure. Looking down the tube slide, she contemplated how she should go down if he were to tackle her.

"No, I'm not supposed to be light and fast because I'm a bloody _chaser_. Seriously, why doesn't anyone know that?" he asked, making Cissa wonder if he was being serious or not. "I'm joking," he finally said, cracking a grin. You don't pay attention to Quidditch much, do you?"

She shook her head. "Can't play. Don't really watch any games. I did see the final one of the year though. I've just been busy trying not to fail."

"You're failing?" he asked, heaving himself to a sitting position on top of the jungle gym. "Nice view," he said to himself, looking around

She popped her head up over the side railing, looking at all the park. She couldn't see as much as James. "I finally got the hang of transfiguration and I'm doing rather well. I've got Sev helping me with potions. I'm horrible at Defense though. Getting better but not by much."

"I can help you with Defense. It's easy for me," he offered. "Well, mostly everything is easy for me. But I have the most fun in Defense."

Cissa smiled and looked up at him, leaning against the opening of the slide. "I've noticed that it's all easy for you Gryffindors. Urge to defeat the ones that cause a ripple in their perfect lives."

"My my, someone is stereotyping us. We're not _all_ do gooders who obey rules and get good marks," he said, looking at her, impassively.

"And not all Slytherins sit in a dark room stirring a cauldron wearing a pointed black hat thinking about hexing people." She frowned then. "Well, most do, in my year anyways. But I don't."

"Hey, we _all_ wear the dreaded black hat. It's in the uniform," he said, sniffing arrogantly. "I'm sure Slytherins are very nice..." he said, trailing off, not being serious.

She shrugged nonchalantly and put her arms back on the top of the dirty orange plastic, looking up at him critically. "I would like to think so. But I'm sure you already know by now how _nice_ we can be."

"Oh yeah, because so many of the Slytherins have been nothing but _nice_ all my Hogwarts life. I get used to it." He then climbed over to the slide, and slid quickly down, creating a ripple affect in the sand.

Rolling her eyes, she climbed in and slid down herself, her leg getting shocked by the static electricity. When she reached the end, she looked around. James was nowhere in site. "James?" She called, looking around.

James had run over to the picnic area and started to gather everything up so they could head on home. He covered the uneaten sandwiches and placed everything inside the basket. Throwing it over his shoulder, he walked over to Narcissa and pulled her hair lightly. "Hey, I think we should go now," he said, softly.

Looking at the rapidly darkening park, she nodded, shivering slightly, but she doubted that it was from the chill. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Cissa smiled gently. "I had a nice time tonight. We should... do it again sometime."

He grinned boyishly and threw his free arm around her shoulders, dragging her towards the path. "Definitely. It was fun and I think it was exactly what we needed."

"I do too. Now you won't be avoiding me again," She teased, leaning into him. "Do you think your mother missed the pie?"

"Everyone missed the pie. I blamed it on the garden gnomes. Grr, those damn garden gnomes," he role-played, trying to put on an upset face. "They're always stealing stuff, you know? I have no idea why we let them stay."

"Because your father thinks they're entertaining? And you have too much throwing them." She added, remembering how he and the other boys had gone gnome-cleaning. James hadn't been wearing a shirt. It was quite nice.

"That's an excellent point, darling." They suddenly stopped and realized they had reached their destination. The couple looked up at the large house, each pondering their own thoughts. "Well, we're here at last. Haha, the funny thing is this is both our stops. So I can't give you an awkward goodbye kiss and run off the porch going 'yes yes yes!'"

"Mmm. You can run up to your room instead going 'yes, yes, yes'." She giggled, looking up at him. "You need to shrink," she complained.

He apologized and went comically on his knees, standing at half of Narcissa's height. "Can I have my kiss now?" he pleaded. "Pretty please? I'll be good."

Cissa laughed again, pushing his hair out of his eyes and pressing her lips gently to his. She could taste the cookie dough sugar dry on his lips and sighed.

James shuffled a bit closer and brought his hands up to stroke her hair. It wasn't a heated kiss, nor was it very passionate. It was a sweet, end of date kiss and James liked it just fine. _This is how it should be_ he thought to himself, finally separating their lips and looking into her eyes.

She smiled down at him, glad that the kiss had been kept sweet and simple. She didn't think she was prepared for another one like the previous night. "You're looking at me funny," Cissa commented lightly, taking the picnic basked from him.

He snapped out of his trance and quickly stood up. "That's because you're funny looking," he kidded, poking her in the ribs. "Come on, let's go inside. It's late."

Cissa followed him, smiling and closing the door behind her. Perfect.

Looking at her with a wide grin, he ran up the stairs yelling 'yes yes yes!' and bounded into his room, shutting the door right behind him.


End file.
